Happiness
by Firesword
Summary: Slash. Oneshot. PostOotP. AU. HPDMSS. Draco is successful in keeping Harry happy so far, and decides on something that he knows will make his lover happier.


I have no idea why I didn't place this up on I had written this on 20 February this year. Fluffiness. Medicine for my rebelling stomach. Hehehe. Hope you guys will enjoy this, as much as I had re-reading, and editing it.

**Note to readers: **If punctuation errors pop up, please forgive me, and be patient. I have uploaded this story using my old desktop, and I have no idea if everything will appear like it is supposed to.

**Fic Title: **Happiness

**Author:** Firesword

**Summary:** Draco is successful in keeping Harry happy so far, and decides on something that he knows will make his lover happier.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. The muse is mine.

**Genre:** Slash, Romance

**Warnings: **HP/DM/SS, Slash, and OOC. Fluff without much plot as well. AU? Post-OotP probably. One-shot.

**Rating: **T

**- oOoOOoOo -**

**HAPPINESS**

By Firesword

The sound of an insect buzzing near his ear jolted him awake from his doze. Then he remembered that someone was sleeping on his lap and he stilled his body immediately. Draco turned his head and saw the offending cicada. He frowned and concentrated. There was a slight cracking sound and the insect stopped buzzing as it fell to the ground. A few moments later it flew off, to land on a tree much farther away from Draco.

Draco sighed and dropped his eyes to stare fondly at the sleeping, raven-haired wizard. He could not help but smile as he caressed Harry's hair. Such a feeling of contentment should be forbidden in his thinking, but he knew that he would never survive without it. Love from Harry had turned him into a new person, but he did not completely lose all of his nasty traits. For example, he still had a sharp tongue, especially if Ron Weasley was trying to tease Harry about his unusual behavior around other wizards. However, his love for Harry had made him suppress some of that nastiness, when they were not required. It made Harry happy, and it made him happy beyond words to know that Harry was happy because of him.

He shook his head and blushed slightly at his rather sentimental thoughts. He leaned back against the comfort of the old tree and breathed deeply. He stared into space, and as a black shape moved closer toward them, he tilted his head to one side and regarded the figure with a sense of incomprehension. The black shape finally loomed over him and he raised his face. Then he realized what he was looking at and he blushed furiously.

Severus Snape stared back at him and at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Draco managed to raise his hand and placed a finger on his lips, hoping the black-robed wizard would remain silent. Severus rolled his eyes and stepped further away.

Draco turned his attention to Harry, who continued to sleep peacefully. _It's a pity that I have to wake him. _He shook Harry's shoulders gently, and his lover roused. Harry blinked his eyes sleepily, and then looked at him with a gentle smile.

"I have a surprise for you," Draco said softly. Harry looked at him questioningly and his gray eyes flickered over to where Severus stood. A second later, he heard a soft gasp from the reclining wizard and smiled inwardly.

"Draco..."

He looked down again at Harry, whose eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Although it will take a bit of time to get used to the idea, I am willing to try, at least," Draco answered Harry's unspoken question. Then he stared challengingly at Severus, who gave him an amused smile. "I suppose that you are feeling very pleased now that I have confessed?"

"Confessed?" Severus repeated the word as though he had not understood. Draco's face turned red again. He was spared from further embarrassment as Severus held out his hands. Harry took one of them and stood slowly.

Draco cursed silently when Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief, and he groaned audibly when Harry held out his hand. He reached out for Severus' right hand and Harry's left hand, and they helped him to his feet.

"Let's go inside. I'm starving," Draco muttered. "What do you want to eat, Harry?"

"Nothing yet. Just a chocolate drink, I guess," Harry replied and then the younger wizards looked up at Severus. "What about you?"

"Chocolate would be fine. And some cakes as well."

"That's all?" Draco raised his eyebrow and squeaked in surprise when Severus held him strongly by the waist. Silver eyes stared into sable ones and Draco did not dare breathe. Then Severus leaned in, to kiss his lips. Softly and tenderly, and Draco's heart fluttered at the sensation. When the older wizard released him, Draco managed a scowl. "Let's go back to the house."

**- oOoOOoOo -**

Draco had left Harry and Severus in the second floor balcony. He was in the kitchen to prepare refreshments and it had given him an excuse to think about his future. His future with Harry and Severus, together. Although it was obvious that he had gotten to Harry first, it did not erase the fact that Harry was in love with the Potions master, and Draco had known that Severus had cared for Harry as well. Draco had feelings for Severus too, but at that time, he had thought it would be ridiculous and selfish if he had tried to love two men together at once. What he did not know was that Harry and Severus had come to an agreement to make him accept them both as his partners, without his knowledge.

It hit him one fine morning, about three weeks ago. Draco had realized that although Severus was not living with them, he had the feeling that the older wizard was with them at every moment. When they were not in closeted in their bedroom for the night, Harry had always found ways to invite Severus over for meals. _I have grown to appreciate his presence around us, _Draco thought with amusement. _Clever, clever, Gryffindor._

He went up with the tray, and then cursed when he found the balcony empty. After several minutes of searching, he found them inside the study instead. "Really, Harry. This is no place to socialize," he said disapprovingly and set the silver tray down on the desk.

"But you like it here, don't you?" Harry smiled slightly.

"I don't like it, Harry. I _love_ it." Draco poured chocolate into Severus' cup and gave it to him. "Do not spill -- especially splutter -- when that wizard over there decides to be funny," he said seriously to Severus.

Harry laughed heartily and Draco stared hard at his emerald-eyed lover. "Was that why you never allowed us to eat meals here?"

Draco snorted. "I _know_ you, Harry." He handed Harry his drink.

"Then you know that I'm not joking about wanting us three as lovers," Harry said softly.

He sighed and went to Harry's side. Draco cupped Harry's chin and kissed his lover tenderly. "I know, love." He gave Harry and Severus a rueful smile. "But it will take me some time to get used to the arrangement."

Draco walked, as though to sit on his chair, but he stopped behind Severus. He looked thoughtfully at the back of the Potions master's head. Then he nodded to himself and carefully embraced Severus, who froze immediately at his touch. It was a miracle that Severus did not lose grip on the cup of hot chocolate. Draco rested his cheek against the greasy-looking black hair. He smiled when he thought he smelled apple from Severus' hair.

"Well, Severus? Do you have anything to say?" he asked, and then looked to see how Harry was reacting to what he was doing. His lover, his first lover, still had that mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"I think I will grow to ... tolerate ... this." Severus sounded strained for some reason.

Draco smiled and kissed Severus' hair. He settled on his own chair and with a somewhat impudent smile, he brought his cup to his lips. He took a careful sip of his drink and then focused his attention to Harry. "So ... when is he going to move in?"

"Well..." Harry paused and looked thoughtfully at him and then Severus. "Maybe he can move in when we have upgraded our bed a bit."

Severus started to choke, and Draco sighed as some of Severus' chocolate spilled unto the floor. He used magic quickly to get rid of the spill before it could stain the carpet.

"I'd warned you not to splutter, Severus Snape," Draco said sternly and Severus glowered at him. "Well, short of using an Enlargement spell on it, where do you think we can find a big enough bed to hold the three of us?"

"By the way, Severus, don't be too surprised if you suddenly find Draco lying on top of you. He likes to roll about in his sleep."

"I do _not _roll in my sleep, Harry. _You_ were the one who had picked me up and deposited me on top of you," Draco said crossly. "I don't think I want to know what you had been dreaming off. But thank Merlin you do not _snore_."

Severus cleared his throat suddenly and Harry and Draco looked at him inquisitively.

"Yes?"

"Aren't the two of you..." Severus' face was slightly red.

"We're just talking about sleeping," Harry interjected gently. "Let's get used to the idea of sharing a bed together, before we start sharing ... other things."

Draco and Severus blushed hotly at that remark.

"More chocolate, Severus?" Draco asked in a soft voice and looked at everywhere but Severus. Beside him, Harry started to chuckle while Severus muttered something under his breath. Draco poured more chocolate for his other lover, and finally found the courage to look into Severus' eyes. Then he smiled shyly, which caused Severus' lips to quirk upwards.

_I hope I can bring you happiness, Severus, like I bring Harry happiness each day._ Harry's laughter faded and the three wizards sat back to contemplate each other's face. It was not long before loving expressions and endearing gazes took place in the oddest and unsuitable place that did not have a romantic atmosphere at all.

**THE END**


End file.
